Shakiism
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Hinata menyadari bahwa ia hanya mencintai Gaara karena kepopulerannya bukan karena cinta. Dan saat itupula Naruto Namikaze menambaknya akankan ia berpindah hati kepada Naruto?, dan apa reaksinya saat mengetahui Naruto sedang bersama Shion?" Ne A-Aishiteru yoo Naruto-kun." /RnR please


Shakiism © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto, Hinata

Warning : gaje, Au, ooc, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Au

-OoOoO-

Pagi ini kau sudah berada di dalam kelas seorang diri dan itu bukan kebiasaan mu datang lebih awal dari semua murid. Kelas yang masih sepi membuat langkah kaki ku menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dengan refleks dirimu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan senyum andalan mu ,senyum lima jari yang selalu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." Sapa mu masih dengan senyum itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." jawabku sambil membalas senyummu dengan senyum manis ku.

Yah berbagi senyum di pagi hari tidak ada yang melarangkan.

Kau tiba-tiba memegang tanganku saat aku melewati mu yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk ku.

Hembusan napas mu menerpa leher jenjang ku membuat hawa panas di antara kita.

"Aku mencintai mu." bisik mu tepat di telingaku. Membuat aku terdiam sesaat, apakah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar semua ini? Ah kami sama.

Aku berterima kasih kau telah mencintai ku tapi maaf sayangnya aku sudah ada yang punya tapi entah kenapa aku selalu ingin di dekat mu.

Aku tau kau bukan lelaki terkeren di sini tapi belajar lah menjadi terkeren agar aku bisa bersama mu.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki Gaara-kun? Dan menurutku kau bukan lelaki tipe ku Naruto-kun." Kata ku dengan seuara yang lirih.

Eh munafik apakah aku munafik? Mungkin orang akan menganggapku begitu karena berpacaran dengan orang yang tak ku suka aku hanya memandang kepopulerannya. Kau yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan anggukan mantap kau menjawab.

"Tak apa aku selalu menunggu mu." kemudian kau berlalu melewatiku, punggung mu sudah tek terlihat dari balik pintu, dan aku pun seketika tertunduk di tempat duduk ku.

"Sungguh mengenaskan." Gumamku kecil.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku rasa kau mulai agak menjauh dariku. Dan saat aku akan pergi ke belakang sekolah dengan tak sengaja aku melihat Gaara-kun berciuman dengan gadis yang seingatku namanya adalah Matsuri. Dengan keputusanku sudah bulat dengan cepat aku menghampiri Gaara-kun dan akan memutuskannya.

"Gaara-kun!" Ucap ku. Kau menoleh melihatku dengan mata yang membulat, kau mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris kemudian berkata.

"Lebih baik kita putus." Ucapku mantap kemudian meninggalkan mu dengan Matsuri, gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu, yah gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu aku sudah tahu sejak kita belum resmi menjadi kekasih.

Naruto seketika aku ingat dia, bukannya aku lupa dengan dia tapi entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya. Dia yang selalu tersenyum, Senyum yang sangat menawan membuatku melupakan semuanya. Akankan Naruto mau menerima ku? Akankan Naruto masih mencintaiku?.

Saat aku berjalan melewati taman sekolah pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sosok manusia yang berbeda genre yang sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman sambil tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba kaki ku terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah di sana tampak kamu yang sedang berdua dengam Shion, gadis yang kabarnya sangat menyukaimu.

'Ugh ternyata kau sudah melupakan ku.' Ucapku dengan pandangan yang sudah memburam karena air mata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mataku dan akhirnya menjatuhi pipiku, aku dengan cepat berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman sekolah dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Dengan cepat aku berlari sekuatnya. Aku berlari tak tentu arah sampai aku kehabisan nafas dan menghentikan lariku dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berada di danau belakang sekolah.

"Ahah~ kenapa harus aku!." Emosi ku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Kau memang orang yang tak sekeren orang-orang tapi kenapa kau menyakiti hati ku ah-ah~" Aku mulai berteriak. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku coba hentikan tetep saja berjatuhan dengan kasar aku mengapusnya dengan punggung tanganku.

Tiba-tiba sapu tangan berwarna orange terpanpang jelas di depan ku. Ku coba dongakan kepala ku dan aku sangat jelas melihat. Sapphire yang terlihat sangat tenteram.

"Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis." Kata mu kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Apa peduli mu." Kata ku dengan ketus dan mengalihkan pandangan ku untuk melihat ke arah danau.

"Kemana Hyuuga Hinata yang ku kenal, Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat tapi manis walau terkadang sangat ketus." Kata mu dengan suara yang bisa membuatku tentram.

"kalau kau sakit hati pukul saja aku dan keluarkan apa yang ingin keluarkan." Sambungmu lagi.

"Aku benci kamu Naruto~" Teriak ku kemudian memukul dada bidangnya pelan, yah aku tau tenagaku memang tak sebanding Shion yang merupakan kapten karate putri. Dan kau hanya bisa menanggapiku dengan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tak bisa ku artikan.

"Kau bilang akan menunggu ku mencintaimu, tapi apa kau malah berpaling ke gadis lain dan meninggalkan aku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku Mencintaimu~" Sambung ku dengan wajah yang merah kerana kesal kamu masih saja diam tanpa mengubris kata-kata ku.

Grep

Kau mendekap ku dengan erat sangat erat. Aroma citrus mu sangat terasa di penciuman ku. kau memablikan tubuh ku agar berhadapan dengan mu mata Sapphire mu penuh dengan kelembutan membuatku menajadi tenang.

"Aku tidak akan berpaling dari dirimu, kau hanya salah paham. Pasti tadi kau melihatku dengan Shion kan?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil kemudian

kepalaku benamkan pada dada bidangmu dan membuatku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yang begitu merdu.

'Ternyata aku hanya salah paham.' Pikirkin sambil terus memasang senyum manisku.

"Ta..tapi kenapa satu minggu ini kau terasa menjauh dari ku?." Ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah karena aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku, itu saja." Jawabmu enteng, sebenarnya aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu namun aku tidak ingin merusak momen kita.

Setelah beberapa menit kau memelukku akhirnya kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. "Hey jangan menunduk lagi. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi." Ucapmu kecil. Kemudian dengan perlahan taangan kekar mu menyentuh daguku, kau naikan dengan perlahan agar kepala ku tidak tertunduk lagi. Mata kita saling bertemu dan terpaku karena mengagumi mata masing-masing.

Kau mulai menghapus Jarak di antara kita tak kala bibir mu melumat bibir ku dengan sangat lembut. Dan aku mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai membalas ciumanmu dengan memberimu akses untuk memperdalam ciuman kita.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku mulai kehabisan nafas dan kau juga mengalaminya. Kau pun melepaskan ciuman kita. Kau tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Jadi sekerang kita resmi pacaran?" Tanya mu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku dan berkata. "Siapa bilang,"

Kau mulai berdiri dan menoleh sebentar ke arahku yang masih duduk.

"Aku yang bilang. Hyuuga Hinata mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?!" Teriakmu dengan keras. Aku mulai berdiri dan menjawab. "Ya. Aku sangat mau menjadi pacarmu." Balasku

"Hinata aishiteru." Bisik Naruto kecil kemudian memeluk Hinata lagi.

"Ne A-ishiteru yoo Naaruto-kun." Balas Hinata kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto.

Hinata pov end

-OoOoO-

"Naruto-kun kau di mana sih." Gerutu gadis dengan rambut indigo yang di gulung rapi dengan hiasan jepitan bunga sakura, yang membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik apa lagi dengan pakaian yang kenakan dres selutu dengan warna pink. Dengan kesal Hinata melirik ke sana kemari untuk melihat orang yang sudah berjanjian dengannya untuk menunggunya di suatu cafe yang mewah.

"Huh Naruto-kun no baka selalu saja begini. Bisakah dia tak telat." Ucapnya lagi tanpa manyadari seseorang dari belakangnnya menyeringai.

Grep

Gelap itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata mencoba meraba tangan tersebut. Kekar itulah yang ia pikirkan. Wangi citrus menguar wangi yang Hinata amat kenal. Yah sapa lagi kalau buka Naruto Namikaze. Kekasihnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun tolong buka. Aku tak bisa melihat." Ucap Hinata terbata.

"Ah ketahuan ƪäǥȉ, darimana kau tau itu aku." Ucap Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hinata. "Baumu." Jawab Hinata.

"Bauku? Apakah aku sangat bau?." Ucap Naruto sambil mengendus-endus ketiaknya.

"Tidak bau." Ucap Naruto kecil kemudian duduk.

"Memang tidak bau, tapi maksudku aroma tubuhmu." Jawab Hinata ketus. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-oh-ria

"Sudahlah." Sambung Hinata lagi dengan senyumnya.

"Oh ya, tadi bukannya Hinata-chan berkata bisakah aku tidak telat lagi saat akan bertemu denganmu." Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk kikuk.

"Ah ya begitulah Na..Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata kikuk. "Bisa, kau mau tau caranya hmmm?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus memasang senyum yang sangat sulit di artikan Hinata.

"Umm, apa itu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau harus menjadi istriku. Sekaligus ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Ucap Naruto kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil seseatu dari balik jasnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya masih saja diam entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jadi Hyuuga Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?." Ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok dengan satu kaki yang ditekuk kebawah. Dengan memegang kotak cincin bludru yang berisi cincin yang berwarna turqoise. *anggep aja jongkokx dikyak di flm-flm xD*

"Yaa. Aku mau Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. Naruto dengan pelan mulai memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya menghadapi momen ini.

Setelah selesai memasangkan cincin di tangan Hinata, Naruto mulai berdiri dan dengan cepat memeluk Hinata.

"Aishiteru." Bisiknya sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aishiteru yoo." Balas Hinata kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto

Hubunga Hinata dengan Naruto yang sudah 5 tahun mereka jalani, kini berbuah hasil. Dia dan Naruto akhirnya akan menjadi kita. Dan akan selamanya menjadi kita.

END

-OoOoO-

Ne haha akhirnya jadi juga. Pasaran ya? Ah abaikan aja. Sbnarnya ini aku mau buat kyak lagux Nogizaka46 yg judulnya Shakiism tapi kok jadi kyak gini yak?:D

Inget jangan lupa review


End file.
